


Happy New Year!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma are at a New Year’s party with their friends, celebrating their final moments of 2016 and the first ones of 2017 together. One thing though: Kuroo is drunk, and he isn’t even sure why he finds himself tickling poor Kenma to death but ohhh how he enjoys it!<3 -(Drunk ler POV because I can xD )





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 31/12/'16.  
> Prompt: ”Come on, wake up! It’s almost time!”

_“…Are you ready to count down?”_ Kuroo could only vaguely hear the excited voices on the TV. He was feeling lightheaded, his world dark as he was surrounded by chattering, partying and drinking friends. Oh right, he was _asleep_. 

Kuroo curled up against Kenma, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head in his lap. The alcohol was wooi’ing his head, and he squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a warm hand pat his head.

Everything sounded like echoes around him; everyone’s laughter, Bokuto’s excited ‘heyheyheeyy!’, the people on the TV announcing the final minutes of 2016 and oh _God_ , he was so comfortable. And then Kenma’s voice was suddenly very close, right near his ear, sounding pleasant and soothing.

“Kuroo. Wake up, still two more minutes,” Kenma said, his hand petting Kuroo’s head again, but Kuroo only melted against the touch, a big smile covering his face and his eyes squeezed shut. He was _drunk_. He needed to sleeep.

Kenma kept ruffling his hair, and his attempts at waking him got more fierce as the blond grew impatient.

“Kuroo! Come on, wake up! It’s almost time!” Kuroo felt his head being lifted, but he wrapped his arms tighter around Kenma’s tiny body and turned onto his stomach, nuzzling his boyfriend’s tummy and feeling the soft fabric of his sweater. 

 _“Ten, nine, eight-”_ The voices on the TV got accompanied by everyone in the room, counting down until they’d officially enter 2017.

“Kuroooo!” Kenma whined, shaking him and trying to pry him off. Kuroo opened his eyes slowly, still feeling cloudy in his head and his vision blurry once he lifted his head to look up at Kenma. 

“ _-four, three, two, one…_ ” Voices were cheering, someone popped a bottle of champagne, glasses were clinking, and Kenma was _laughing_ because oh, those were Kuroo’s own hands that grabbed the sides of Kenma’s petite body firmly, squeezing him rapidly through this warm sweater.

“KUHo-KUrooo!” Kenma’s shriek was high pitched and giggly, barely exceeding the noises in the room, especially when the loud sounds of fireworks outside started to get in the mix. 

“Happy new yeeaar Kenma!” Kuroo sang, lifting himself up and hovering over Kenma who had somehow ended up onto the floor. He wasn’t even sure why he was tickling Kenma of all things, but Kenma was giggling and squeaking adorably and _fuck_ yes that was one hell of a way to enter 2017. 

“EYaahah- h-help! Someone stohohop him!” Kenma kicked his legs and flopped around helplessly, but Kuroo’s huge hands were evading his body.

“Akaashi! Happy new year! Nah I’m fine bro, but thanks!” Kuroo heard himself say, but the blurry looking person he thought to be Akaashi didn’t seem to have any intention of helping Kenma. 

An even more active and energetic blur appeared at Akaashi’s side, judging from the “heyheyheyy!” it was Bokuto, and oh they were kissing now. 

“KAh-Kuroo stahap! I C-can’t breathe!” What was left of Kuroo’s focus returned to the precious little angel under him. He could vaguely distinguish beautiful blond hair, the red sweater Kenma was wearing, and from what he could see Kenma’s face was pretty red as well. _Ahhh_.

“Happy new year Kenmaaaa,” Kuroo told the squealing guy again. Even though he could barely feel anything because of the alcohol, he was definitely pleased to feel how warm Kenma’s bare skin was. 

He forced his hands under his sweater and scribbled his fingers up his sides towards his armpits, and damn, those were even _warmer_! 

“Kuroo! Kenma, happy new year!” Someone sat by Kenma’s head and grabbed it firmly, stopping Kenma’s hysterical movements. Now that he couldn’t shake his head anymore, Kenma squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud squeal in protest.

“Aaaahaha stop _Kuroo_!” Kuroo laughed at the way Kenma’s body arched up when he scratched his armpits lovingly, and now that Kenma’s head was being kept still, Kuroo’s eyes had enough time to adjust and wahh Kenma looked so cute and sexy!

The person holding Kenma’s head seemed to be Hinata, judging from his loud voice and his red hair, and the red head chirped  _“happy new year!”_ before planting two friendly kisses on Kenma’s cheeks.

“Heeeyy!” Kuroo leaned forward, pushed Hinata out of the way and fell down on top of Kenma. He laughed when he felt Kenma struggle under him, but he was determined to be the one to kiss him this time.

“Kenmaaaa,” he whined, cupping Kenma’s cheeks in his hands and planting kisses all over his face. Kenma scrunched up his nose and especially laughed out loud when Kuroo’s kisses got to his neck.

“Not there-please! Kuroohoho!” Kuroo kept placing quick kisses all over Kenma’s neck, tightening his arms around him to immobilize him even more, and Kenma’s entire face and neck were _his_ to kiss. 

“Naahaha stoppit! Kuroo!” he heard Kenma whine, and those cute cheeks felt remarkably wet when he got back to shower them with kisses. Kenma was crying tears of laughter, Kuroo understood, and he cried happily too.

“You are wonderful Kenma! Let’s have a lot of fun this year too, right? _Right_?” he said, and he lowered his hands again to search for the safe warmth under Kenma’s sweater. Kenma bucked under him, shaking weakly as more giggles poured out of him. 

Kuroo tickled his tummy with lots of love, laughing happily when he could witness more of Kenma’s lovely reactions. Kenma thrashed around and with Kuroo sitting up again so he could tickle his tummy, Kenma seemed to have found his chance to flip himself around. Wait, where was he going?

“NOooo!” Kuroo whined when Kenma started to crawl, and he used both hands to grab at Kenma’s exposed ribcage. He drilled his fingers into his torso where he thought his ribs were, and more of Kenma’s hysterical laughter was heard.

“Kenma! Kenma! Kenma!” Kuroo cheered, tickling the heavens and hells out of him with the greatest joy. Kenma’s sweater rode all the way up until his entire torso was exposed, and catching a glimpse of his bare back Kuroo couldn’t help but lean in and-

“PFFFft bwrbwrbr Kenmaaa!” he whined with his lips against Kenma’s bare back after blowing a playful raspberry. Kenma threw his head back and collapsed into another laughing fit, his voice sounding gaspy and weak as it slowly faded into silent laughter.

“ _Stop_! P-please Kuro!” Kenma whispered, barely hearable with all the other noises echoeing through Kuroo’s head. And then someone suddenly grabbed his shoulder, and Kuroo could hear the familiar voice of Daichi, interrupting his enjoyment of the heavenly sound of Kenma’s silent giggles.

“Kuroo. That’s enough don’t you think? Spare him, he’s turning quite purple,” Daichi laughed. Kuroo felt him pat his head, and he purred happily with a smile.

“Thaaanks,” he said, and Daichi laughed again at his answer that didn’t make sense. Kuroo could vaguely register how two people lifted him off Kenma’s heaving body, and when he flailed one arm in protest and knocked off some glasses he knew one of them was Tsukishima. 

While Tsukishima cursed and let go of him, the other person dragged him away and he was positioned onto the couch. Sighing heavily, he leaned his head back, feeling his world spinning around. That was _fun_. He was still giggling to himself, and he looked up when he felt someone sit onto his lap. 

Opening his eyes, he could see Kenma’s flushed blushy face as the blond took seat on his lap, facing him and leaning in to kiss him.

“You. Evil, little piece of shit,” Kenma mumbled tiredly with his lips against Kuroo’s, and Kuroo chuckled and wrapped his arms around him.

“Happy new year,” Kenma whispered, and Kuroo giggled and moved his lips against Kenma’s.

“Heh, happy new year.” And they kissed, long, deep and passionate, and Kuroo being the drunk of the two and Kenma still exhausted from the tickle attack, they both fell back down onto the couch and rolled around into a precious make out session. 

And that while the other guys all ran outside to enjoy the fireworks _and_ give them their privacy.


End file.
